Wagering is a popular recreational activity for adults around the world. In traditional wagering, a player would have to travel to a casino to place wagers. While casinos are enjoyable, traveling to one can be expensive and time consuming.
Internet-based wagering system allow players to wager from home without the need to travel to a casino. Unfortunately, however, many Internet-based wagering systems are simply computer-generated interfaces that do not replicate in any way a real environment like is present in a casino.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide Internet-based wagering that replicates aspects of a real casino.